Nightspirit's 20 One-Shot Challenge
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: A Warrior's 20 One-Shot Challenge based off the different genre's here on FFN. These are first-person stories of warrior's telling their tales. Perhaps stories from existing books, and maybe some from my own. Come take a peak at the adventure that is in store!
1. Savage - First Entry

**A/N: Introducing my 20-Shot Challenge! Basically, all the book genres on FFN will receive a 'One-Shot.' **

**If you want to do this as well, by all means, GO FOR IT! I'm doing it for fun and to help me with some writers block. **

**It's fun a easy, but there's a 2,000 word minimum! This makes the One-Shot interesting and allows it to be longer, and it poses a 'challenge.'**

**These are the Genre's:**

**Romance**

**Humor**

**Drama**

**Poetry**

**Adventure**

**Mystery**

**Horror**

**Parody**

**Angst**

**Supernatural**

**Suspense**

**Sci-Fi (This one's going to be difficult)**

**Fantasy**

**Spiritual**

**Tragedy**

**Western (Another hard one)**

**Crime**

**Family**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Friendship**

**All of mine are going to be about Warrriors, but if you wish to change that, go for it!cWhat I'm going to do, so I don't spam my page, I'm going to post the genre and then the one-shot in following chapters! So follow and favorite, guys! And since this can't be a 'Stand alone chapter,' here is some writing!**

Fear.

Crimson.

Pain.

I never thought that my leader would turn so Savage. Her heart turned cold and her eyes turned to ice. Just to be by her would chill you to the bone. Her cold, grey tabby pelt was matted and unkept. Her blue eyes were dull and full of dangerous anger.

Once she was known as Willowstar, wise, brave, and loyal leader of ShadowClan. After her son was murdered by a RiverClan cat, her loyalty and bravery turned her to an ambitious, heartless fiend. She changed the name she received from StarClan; Willowstar to Twistedstar.

I watch from enemy lands, as ShadowClan deputy, it's my duty to protect my Clan and my leader. But Twistedstar turned ruthless and fearless. She prowled the territory, looking for her revenge.

War was declared on RiverClan by her, and we waited in the pouring rain for her battle cry. I contemplated on not participating in the battle, for it was for nothing. Revenge would not bring Sageclaw back. Revenge would not ease the pain we felt. However, I'd I dared to disobey Twistedstar, her claws would tear out my throat.

The rain pelted against my dark tabby fur and mud clung to my belly fur. My clanmates around me were divided. Those who supported Twistedstar and those who feared her. I, stood in the middle. I did not fear my leader, but I did not support her either. "Attack!" She screeched as her claws flung mud to our faces.

Hesitantly, I followed. I saw the RiverClan cats scrambling toward us with their eyes wide in shock and fear. We raided their camp. We invaded their peace and privacy. I felt horrible as I crashed after Twistedstar. The cold tabby ordered me to stay by her side, and I did so, but I only attacked those who lashed out at me, but could I blame them?

After several moments of reluctant, horrific battle, Twistedstar was at a stand off with RiverClan leader and murderer, Reedstar. The ginger tom flicked his tail back and forth, anticipating Twistedstar's final attempt to destroy him. "Bring him forward!" She called to my utter shock.

Two of her cronies and my clanmates, Viperfang and Stoneheart brought forth a small tom kit. His fur was bright ginger and his eyes were blue and full of fear. He bled from claw wounds on his shoulders. I gasped when I heard Reedstar screech. "No! Not my son!" He wailed at the top of his lungs.

I froze. Twistedstar was planing to kill this innocent kit, Reedstar's only son. I felt my fur bristling in anger.

Reedstar bowed down I'm submission, "Please, I'll do whatever you want!"

Viperfang tossed the kit in front of Twistedstar's claws. She slammed a large paw on the tom kits head. He squealed in pain as she dug her claws into his skull. The kits legs thrashed and Reedstar started to convulse. "Stop!" I yowled as I leaped to Twistedstar.

"What, Firefox?" She sneered threateningly as she tightened her grip on the kit.

"You can't do this!" I snarled as I slapped her paw off the kits head.

The kit scrambled to his paws and bolted to Reedstar's side. Twistedstar's gaze was hard and cold on me. Foam began to collect around her jowls as she swiped a paw with claws extended across my muzzle. I crashed to the floor with ease as my clanmates gasped in horror. I looked up at my leader with my pleading amber gaze. "Y-you traitor!" She yowled as she leaped toward me.

With all my strength, I thrusted my legs upward, causing my leader to land on my exposed hind claws. She squealed and thumped onto the ground beside me.

Blood oozed from my muzzle as I stood. Thunder cracked in the sky, signaling StarClan's disapproval. I hissed in rage, "You've changed. You've turned cold. What about our son? Would Sageclaw want this?"

My former mate looked at me with hard icy eyes. "I'm not doing this for Sageclaw! I'm doing this for me!" She yowled as she stood.

A pool of blood was being washed away from where she laid. I had inflicted her badly, but at this point, she was not the cat I once loved and cherished. I looked over at Reedstar and his son, thinking of my own. Instantly, I know there was only one way out of this. I started to rally her over to an edge of a small gorge. "For you? Was it worth all the death? The pain? The blood?" I snapped viciously as I padded toward her threateningly.

She backed up with her gaze narrowed. The roaring of the gorges was drowned out by the thunder that constantly crashed in the sky. "You're nothing but a shadow of what you use to be! Darkness has placed your heart in such a dark shadow, it will never see the light," I hissed again edging closer to the gorge.

Soon enough, her hind paw reached the edge. She turned her head, fear sparking in her icy blue gaze. "Please, I'm sorry!" She pleaded as she lowered her body down to the earth.

I stopped and stared with my ears pricked forward. My eyes narrowed as I saw a glint of dread flash in her eyes. This was it, I thought just before I leaped toward her with extended claws. She stood and attempted to leap out of the way with a snarl on her muzzle, but my claws snagged her shoulders.

ShadowClan and RiverClan screeched as we plummeted over the edge. Her eyes were full of hate and darkness when I looked at them one final time. I took a deep breath, and welcomed my death.

Pain.

Crimson.

Fear.

When I opened my eyes to see StarClan, I saw nothing but darkness. A glowing cat greeted me with a grave look on her face. She was ginger with a faint golden outline. Her amber eyes glimmered with wisdom, and behind her stood a black she-cat with white flecks. Her amber eyes turned blood red as they reflected. "Where am I? Where is Twistedstar?" I cried as I looked down and noticed my feet just hung.

The black she-cat nodded at the ginger and then vanished. "I am a Messenger, a Spirit Guide. Welcome to the Unknown. Twistedstar has a different fate from you. Follow me, our journey to StarClan begins," she meowed without a single movement of her mouth.

Hesitantly, I followed. I had saved ShadowClan from my savaged former mate and leader. Although I felt pain in my heart and the crimson blood on my pelt began to vanish, I felt no fear as I stepped into the StarClan hunting grounds.

I later learned that ginger she-cat's name, but perhaps that should be saved for a different tale.


	2. The Skunk and the Storm - Second Entry

**A/N: This chapter's theme is Romance! That mushy-gushy crap that I suck at, but let's see where it takes me! Haha**

_The Skunk and the Storm_

The bright, crescent moon had finally reached it's peak in the sky. It washed WillowClan lands in a pale silver light. Little lightning bugs flew past my nose and the soft sound of frogs croaking hummed in my ears. This was the perfect night; the perfect time.

Casually, I padded over to a she-cat, not just any she-cat though. Her black fur turned silver against the moon-light, and her yellow eyes reflected the light as she looked at me.

I couldn't help but feel a purr rise in my throat as I neared her. She had a tiny white splotch just above her left eye. She thought it ruined her appearance, but I thought it made her all the more beautiful. If only I could tell her that.

You see, my self-confidence is rather on the shallow side. She's way too good for me, and everyone in my Clan knows it, even me. No matter how many times I've asked her to join me on a patrol or something, she's always found another excuse not to. So this was my final chance.

I finally reached her. The tall grass in the camp grazed my belly as I nervously shuffled my paws. "Yes, Skunkfur?" She asked innocently as she flicked her tail around her friends.

I cringed when she said my name. Skunkkit? Who in the name of StarClan would name their kit after a stinky creature? My parents did. "Uhm, Blackcloud, w-would you come with me on a midnight hunting patrol?" I asked sheepishly as I kneaded my paw into the dirt.

Her friends giggled; I felt ashamed and braced myself for being turned down, again. "Go hunting? With you? Please, go ask some other she-cat," she hissed as her gorgeous black fur bristled.

I ducked and felt ashamed. I turned my head in embarrassment as her friends erupted in laughter. I backed away wildly and bumped into Hornetstripe. The tom knocked me over with ease and snapped, "Watch where you're going Skunkfur!"

Embarrassed and ashamed, I stood and shook the fur from my pelt. Without thinking, I bolted into the forest. My heart felt like it snapped in two. "Why would she reject me so much? What did I do to deserve it?" I wailed into the forest.

I settled down on a swamp bank. I wrapped my tail around my paws and starred at the ground. "Skunkfur?" Came a soft whisper.

I turned my head to see a stormy-grey she-cat with gentle blue eyes pad toward me. It was the Clan deputy and my close friend, Stormheart. "What is wrong with me?" I asked her harshly.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Skunkfur. Those cats are just disrespectful, you're older than them, you should assert yourself," she told him as she sat beside him on the bank.

I didn't reply; as my mind whirled with insults to myself. I looked into the murky water as the chirping of crickets echoed in my ears. "Well, well, well?" Came a snarl.

I turned around and saw Hornetstripe with Blackcloud. Her fur was meshed with his. Her eyes were icy and sharp as she looked at me mockingly. I felt my fur bristle. Everything I had felt for that she-cat vanished. I felt a growl rise in my throat, but another creature made a loud, eerie hiss.

Stormheart leaned against me in fear as Hornetstripe and Blackcloud gasped in shock. Out of the murky water, came a crocodile. It's long body and scales reflected in the moon light as it slithered onto the bank. My muscles tightened as I remained still. "Don't move," I warned cautiously.

"Forget that!" Came a screech from Hornetstripe.

Within moments, the grey stripped tom leaped away, causing the large reptile to strike, straight toward Blackcloud. Without hesitation, I lunged forward and landed on the crocodile's head, making it's jaws snap shut. "Run!" I yowled at her.

With wide yellow eyes, she fled, leaving me and Stormheart alone with the creature. "Skunkfur, let's go!" She called as the creature knocked me off it's head.

I landed on the bank with a thud. I hissed as I felt my shoulder slip out of place. I shakily stood and saw the reptile moving closer toward me. I shook in fear as it's long claws created deep coves in the ground. I swallowed hard and braced myself for a significant amount of pain. I backed up into a ledge where a tree'a roots cascaded into the ground. Quickly, I lunged into the roots as the creature snapped it's jaws again.

Carefully, I backed all the way against the dirt. It's hiss sounded as it slithered it's way through the roots. I felt teeth grasp my scruff and haul me up. I thrashed my legs in fear. "Stop thrashing!" Came a gentle hiss.

I turned my muzzle to see Stormheart pulling me up. I landed on the ground and gasped for air. I was still shaking in fear. I saw her blue eyes reflecting worry and fear as she stared down at me. I rolled over and stood. I shook out my long black fur and padded forward to thank her, but with my clumsy paws, I tripped over a root. My muzzle ran into hers and I stood up straight once more, mesmerized.

My heart pounded against my chest and I could feel my fur quivering. I knew that our friendship had turned to something more. I sheepishly pulled away. Her eyes glittered with happiness and embarrassment, but she purred and sat beside me. "Thank you for saving me," I purred as I ran my muzzle against her neck and head.

She was about to speak, but another cat cleared their throat. I turned my head to see Blackcloud standing against a willow tree. She padded out with her yellow eyes wide with admiration. "You saved my life! I'll totally go hunting with you on this beautiful night!" She meowed as she leaped toward me and ran her muzzle in my fur.

I curled my lip in disgust and used a paw and pushed her away. "Go hunting? With you? Please, go ask some other lousy tom," I hissed as I stood with Stormheart by my side.

The grey she-cat beside me giggled and flicked her tail at a very, very angry Blackcloud. "Ugh! You stupid, stupid tom! You'll regret your decision! I'm fantastic!" She snapped viciously.

A hiss from a crocodile sounded, making Blackcloud shriek in fear. I laughed hysterically as I walked in the moonlight with Stormheart. Chirping of crickets and the croaking of frogs hummed in our ears. The sweet smell of blossoming new leaf flowers filled our nostrils, and lightning bugs buzzed by. Our purrs erupted as our tails twirled around each other. I knew from that moment on, Stormheart would always have my back and I would always have hers.

**A/N: Blackcloud is an idiot! Haha Anyway, this was a little odd to write for me, but I hope y'all liked it! There's more where that came from! Next time will be Humor. I've NEVER written a story that's a comedy, but I'll try! Haha maybe it'll be Nightspirit's Alone Time in the Unknown. **

**Also, for the Parody topic, would y'all like it if I did like a scene from Mean Girls, but in Warrior Cats? If so, which cats should be The Plastic's, etc? If you haven't seen Mean Girls, I-I can't help you. Haha **

**Anyway! Until next time!**

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
